The present invention relates to methods for mechanically (e.g., automated) scraping surfaces of flooring boards or other boards to impart random-looking scraped patterns therein and scraped board products made therewith. The present invention also relates to an apparatus for mechanically scraping flooring boards or other boards to form the scraped board products. The present invention further relates to boards made from these processes.
Flooring products have been marketed having a simulated “rustic” or “distressed” appearance of a time worn hardwood floor. Time worn wooden flooring can have surface impressions reflecting wear and use, such as random grooves and gouges. These markings create a rustic or distressed surface appearance that has market appeal. Manual labor and hand tools have been used to scrape the face surface of new wood flooring boards to impart a simulated rustic or distressed look. A manual scraping process is time consuming and uneconomical for large scale production.